Come Live With Me
by NightShade248
Summary: It's been a while since Jack became a Guardian, and Bunny still doesn't know too much about him. Like, where does the Snowflake live? Requested by vampygurl402. Rated T just to be safe, but it's not bad.


A/N- I'm guessing taking requests is going to be a regular thing now. Yes, this is another request, but it's not from thecoreofjustice (Though we have discussed future stories that I will get to sooner or later, once I get my priorities straight). No, this is from vampygurl402. Thanks for the request :)

I don't own ROTG.

Come Live With Me

Rise of The Guardians One-Shot

Written by NightShade248

Cowritten by vampygurl402

"Say North, where does Jack live?" Bunny asked North.

North looked up from the ice sculpture he'd been working on and turned to Bunny. He opened his mouth to answer; "Jack lives..." but his voiced trailed off, leaving only silence.

It had been about one year since Jack Frost had become a Guardian, and, as one would expect, he still had an unhealthy level of mistrust in his new friends. Actually, 'friend' probably wasn't the best word.

It was clear that Jack didn't exactly consider the Guardians as friends. It made sense, seeing as, after being alone for so many years. It was only logical that Jack didn't completely trust the people who ignored him for so long. But it had been year, and the Guardians barely knew anything about Jack. The only times they ever really saw him was during their monthly meetings, and even then, he'd always take off before they could start asking a lot of questions.

Occasionally, he would pop up out of nowhere, laying on the windowsill of the workshop, but Jack generally didn't stay for too long. Noth did offer Jack a room of his own, but Jack shot the idea down pretty quickly.

And now it had been a year, and this was still going on.

The fact that Jack wouldn't give them a chance hurt Tooth and North's feelings, and it enraged Bunny to some extent. He wanted the block to give then a straight answer to their questions, and it bugged him that he didn't. Over the year, Bunny really wanted to make up with Jack, and be friends, but Jack wasn't having it.

And one thing Bunny really wanted to know was where Jack lived.

It seemed logical. Knowing where Jack lived could help the others protect him better. But Jack never gave him a good answer.

That was what lead to Bunny staying at the Pole after this month's meeting. To ask North if he knew anything.

"Ya don' know, do ya?" Bunny asked, rubbing his eyes.

North sighed. "No, I do not. But, then again, dat should not be a surprise, no?"

"It's just so frusterating!" Bunny groaned, flopping onto an office chair. "Frostbite has no trust whatsoever!"

"Ah, but Jack needs time in order to trust, old friend," North said, setting down his tool.

"But it's been three months!" Bunny complained.

"Three months can not wash away three hundred years," North stated. "Jack loves Jamie much. You could go see if he iz in Burgess."

"Kind a' a long shot, North," Bunny pointed out. "Why would tha' winter brat be in Burgess when he can ride tha' wind like a horse?"

"If Jack iz constantly on the move, then why you ask if he has a home?" North asked.

Bunny groaned. "Good point. See ya later." With that, he was gone.

XxXxXxXx

Popping up at Burgess Lake, Bunny didn't have to go far to find the winter spirit. He was already there, resting in a tree on one of the branches.

"Hey, Frostbite!" Bunny yelled. Jack nearly fell out of the tree.

"Hey Bunny!" Jack called back, jumping down from his place. He did a slight flip before landing on his feet in the snow.

"Bloody showpony..." Bunny muttered.

"Hey there, Cottontail, how's life going for you?" Jack asked, brushing off Bunny's comment as he tossed his staff from one hand to the other.

"I came lookin' for ya," Bunny stated, not exactly answering Jack's question.

"For me?" Jack questioned. He rested his head on his staff, looking genuinly confused. "Why so concerned, Fuzzy Bunny."

 _Ignoring_ that comment, Bunny walked closer to Jack, noticing that the boy took a slight step back as he came closer.

"Frostbite, where do ya live?" Bunny asked outright.

"What?" Jack asked, staring at Bunny like he had fish coming out of his ears.

"Where do ya live?" Bunny repeated.

"Why do you care?" Jack asked.

"We still don' know much 'bout ya, Snowflake," Bunny pointed out. "I'd at least like ta know where ya live... In case of an emergency!"

Bunny said the last part rather fast. Though, that was partly true; If there was trouble, knowing where Jack lived would help the others contact him as fast as possible. It's not like Bunny would want to visit Jack sometimes. Of course not. Not at all. Nadda. Zilch.

"Well, look no further," Jack said in an overdramatic tone, like an announcer. "Welcome to my lake."

Bunny stared at Jack. "I've been here before, Blizzard."

"Yeah, but you asked where I live," Jack pointed out. "I live here."

"At the lake?" Bunny asked.

"Yep."

"Do ya have a house?" Bunny asked.

"No," Jack answered.  
"Ya just live in tha' trees?" Bunny asked.

"Pretty much."

"And tha's it?" Bunny asked.

"Yep," Jack stated.

"Ya don' got nothin' else?" Bunny asked, getting concerned. Did Jack really have nothing else? No blankets, no bed, no nothing. Just a few trees, a lake, his staff, and the clothes on his back.

"Jack," Bunny said after a moment of silence. "How do ya eat?"

"How do I eat?" Jack repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where do ya git food?" Bunny cleared it up. "Ya ain't got no house, I doubt tha' ya just buy food, I ain't seein' no garden, nor do I believe tha' a winter spirit can grow food. An' even I wouldn' belive tha' ya steal it. So, where do ya git it?"

Bunny glared at Jack, upset. Had Jack been starving this whole time, and they never noticed? That made Bunny mad. He wanted to be Jack's friend, and he'd been going hungry right under his nose? The need to do something, anything, hit Bunny like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, you know," Jack started, begining to walk around a little, purposely turning away from Bunny, chuckling nervously. "Just here and there..."

 _"'Here and there?'_ " Bunny repeated. "What do ya mean _'here and there?'_ "

"Just... Here and there," Jack said. "Not really a big deal, Cottontail."

"I think it _is_ a big deal if ye're starvin' ta death, Jack!" Bunny shouted. "Why-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! Slow down!" Jack waved his hand around in front of him, cutting Bunny off. "What could possibly given you the idea that I was starving or something?!"  
"If ye're not, then where do ya git yer food?!" Bunny asked again. "The garbage?!"  
"Uh..." Jack didn't answer that question.

"Ya've gotta be kiddin' me!" Bunny yelled. "Tha's gotta be way worse!"

"It's not _that_ bad..." Jack muttered, not looking at Bunny.

"It _is_ that bad!" Bunny protested. Without thinking, he grabbed Jack by the shoulders.

"Frostbite, why didn' ya jist _ask_ one of us fer somethin'?!" He continued. "I'd have to problem wit' it, and neither would Tooth! An' I know North would shower ya, and everybody, with cookies if he could, and-"

Bunny stopped ranting when he heard a small whimper. Stopping mid-sentence, Bunny looked at Jack. The boy was struggling to get out of Bunny's unintetionally strong grip, and looked like he was freaking out.

"Jack?" Bunny asked.

"Please let me go," Jack said, point-blank.

Reluctantly, Bunny relased Jack, and the spirit took a good three steps back from the Pooka.

"Jack, are you okay?" Bunny asked. He wanted to reach out to Jack, but was hesitant.

"Sorry Bunny," Jack said quietly. "I-I don't like being touched much..."

"Why?" Bunny asked.

"...Just not used to it, I guess..." Jack was quiet.

Bunny sighed. "I'm sorry fer scarin' ya, Jackie," he said. "I know ya don' quite trust us yet, but if ya need help, we're right here fer ya."

"I know," Jack whispered. "But I'm not worth the trouble..."

"Not worth the trouble?" Bunny said. "Jack, ya might be a trouble maker, but tha' doesn' mean ya ain't worth something."

"...Doesn't feel like it somethings..." Jack paused before continuing. "Does it even matter? I haven't needed help for my whole life. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but Jack, we want ta be yer friends," Bunny said slowly. "An' friends help each other. But we can't help ya if ya don't let us."

Jack didn't look at Bunny.

"Jack, do ya sleep in snow banks?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"Never slepted in a bed?"

"No."

"How 'bout a nest?"

"No, I've never... A nest? Why would I want to sleep in one of those?"

"I could always get ya a bed," Bunny mused, looking deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack asked.

"Come live wit' me," Bunny offered. "In the Warren."

Immedietly, Jack started shaking his head. "No, no, that's okay, but I'm fine, really!"

"No, Jack," Bunny said. "I ain't 'bout ta leave ya by yer lonesome again."

"I appreciate the offer, Fuzzy Bunny," Jack said. "But I don't need it!"

Bunny sighed again. For someone who always wanted attention, Jack could really be stubborn when people tried to offer it to him. Then again, he probably just wasn't used to it all being shoved in his face all at once. But still...

"Come on, Jackie," Bunny pushed. "Ya can help me paint the eggs, and ya can chase them ta yer heart's content."

"I really don't need it, Bunny," Jack said.

"Ya already turned North down," Bunny said. "At least spend a little time wit' me ta see how it goes."

"You're not giving me a choice, are you?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Bunny stated.

"I figured." Jack sighed.

Not really anything special. Mostly just Jack and Bunny having a moment. It can be brotherly love, or it can be something more. Whatever you guys want. I might write a second chapter, but don't get your hopes up.


End file.
